


For Courage

by StutteryPrince



Category: The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Also spoilers for the musical, Tfw you gotta rewrite an entire scene because you didn't get the kiss you wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: SpongeBob blinked as he touched his lips, a wide smile breaking out across his face as he tittered. He leapt a near twenty feet in the air, whooping and hollering like a madman. He came crashing back down, landing hard as he giggled happily. He jumped into Sandy's arms and pulled Patrick over by his necklace, looping his arms around your neck and pressing their cheeks together.“Do you really like me like th-!!”The happy moment was interrupted by the volcano rumbling, causing Sandy to put SpongBob back on his feet.





	For Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Practice oneshot! This was just to help me get used to writing their characters.

It was there that the Team of Tres stood, face to face with what was sure to be their eminent doom if they didn't act and  _ fast _ . They stared down the volcano and the volcano stared back, bubbling and spurting threateningly.

 

SpongeBob swallowed as he took a step back, having been chosen to go through the final part of the volcano, a series of tiny and thin tunnels. He had been so confident a second ago, puffing out his chest as he and friends finally realized where his skills had laid the entire time.

 

But not anymore.

 

SpongeBob continued backing away, eventually ending up with his back pressed flush against a wall. He felt his heart starting to skip beats and his breathing start to become horribly shallow, the poor man beginning to hyperventilate. All the anxiety he had pushed down was started to come back up and it made him feel like his lunch was about to do the same.

 

“SpongeBob?” Sandy asked, reaching a hand out to him.”What's wrong?”

 

“I-I can't do this! This is suicide, Sandy!” He gripped her arms, half in an attempt to ground himself.

 

“SpongeBob-” Patrick began.

 

“We should have just listened to everyone else,” he said solemnly, but with the same urgency as before. “We would have been fine! But no,  _ I  _ had to hype you both up!” 

 

He swatted at Sandy's hands as she tried to gently get a hold of him, continuing his pacing and rambling.

 

“SpongeBob!” Patrick shouted, startling them both. 

 

He walked over and grabbed the shaking sponge by the shoulders, breathing deep before exhaling slowly. Sandy began to do the same, holding SpongeBob’s hand as he shakily began to copy. He started to cry a bit, but they both cupped his cheeks and thumbed at his tears. Eventually, his breathing began to even out once more, calming down.

 

“Are you feeling alright, Bobby?”

 

“I think so, but...but I'm still scared! I-I don't wanna mess up and and we get the town destroyed and we all have to move and and an- _ MMPH!” _

 

SpongeBob was cut off by a pair of lips, Sandy having snatched up his tie and yanking him to her own. Honestly, she had acted upon impulse, doing the first thing her mind told her to do and that was to quiet him. She could feel him gasp and tense and, for a moment, she considered pulling back, but when he melted against her and kissed back, she knew she was fine.

 

She pulled back, clearly too soon with how he chased her, and nodded to him with determination.

 

“A kiss for courage!”

 

“S-S-Sandy, I don't-I don't know wh-”

 

“He's gonna need all the courage he can get!”

 

SpongeBob yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by the suspenders and pulled into  _ another _ kiss, this time from Patrick. Patrick had him nearly bent over backwards, kissing him with a smile on his face. He let him up, patting SpongeBob’s back as he staggered.

 

“With two kisses, you gotta be the bravest sponge around!”

 

SpongeBob blinked as he touched his lips, a wide smile breaking out across his face as he tittered. He leapt a near twenty feet in the air, whooping and hollering like a madman. He came crashing back down, landing hard as he giggled happily. He jumped into Sandy's arms and pulled Patrick over by his necklace, looping his arms around your neck and pressing their cheeks together.

 

“Do you really like me like th-!!”

 

The happy moment was interrupted by the volcano rumbling, causing Sandy to put SpongBob back on his feet.

 

“We can talk about that after we've saved the dang town! We gotta move and now!!”

 

SpongeBob nodded and held out his hand. “Give me the Erupter Interruptor.”

 

The moment it was in his hands, SpongeBob gave them both quick kisses before diving into the tunnels, his squishy body fitting into them with the utmost ease. They could hear him start to sing, belting out  _ “I'm not a simple sponge~!” _ as he made his way through and up to the mouth of the volcano.

 

It was only now that Patrick and Sandy realized they were holding hands, having grabbed each other the moment SpongBob disappeared from their sight. They glanced at each other then their hands, Sandy shushing Patrick when he opened his mouth.

 

“Ah said we'd talk about it later. After all the mess is over.”

 

Patrick nodded before hesitantly leaning over and kissing her cheek, just off of her lips.

 

“You're, uh, you're doing that nail biting thing you do you're nervous. Just thought you could use a little courage too.”

 

Sandy smirked and rose on her toes, kissing his cheek as well.

 

“Well,  _ you're _ shakin’, so you can have some courage too.”

 

They smiled at one another, before the moment was interrupted by SpongeBob’s voice.

 

“I made it! When do I throw it?” He called down, looking down at them from his now much higher place.

 

“Uh..on three!” Sandy called back.

 

“So, like, one-two- _ THREE _ or, like, one-two-three- _ UH _ ?”

 

“SPONGEBOB!” Sandy screamed back up, exasperated despite knowing it was an honest question.

  
“Just go with one-two-three _ -UH _ , little buddy!”


End file.
